classicnewdoctorwhofandomcom-20200214-history
Torchwood (TV show)
Torchwood is a doctor who spinn - off .It appears on the British television channels ; BBC , BBC TWO , BBC THREE and Watch . It also appears on the American TV channel Starz . Torchwood is aimed at an older age group than Doctor Who . Creation Television writer Russell T Davies planned to make a sceince fiction television show in the style of Buffy The Vampire Slayer . The show would be titled Excalibur and it would be aimed at teenagers . However in 2005 Russel T Davies had another idea . He decided to create a new seris of Doctor Who . (Doctor Who had been cancelled in 1996 ) . Russel was too busy with Doctor Who to continue with his Excalibur idea . However , in the 2006 seris of Doctor Who a group of alien hunters called Torchwood (Torchwood is an anagram of Doctor Who) make some minor appearences . Russell decided to continue with his Excalibur idea , but make it about ''Torchwood . '' Torchwood is shown after 9pm so it contains many ideas never shown on Doctor Who such as ; same sex kissing , extreme violence , drug references and sex scences . However , the second seris of Torchwood is aimed at children as well as adults . (Torchwood facts) Development The first seris of Torchwood was shown on BBC THREE . The secon seris was shown on BBC TWO and the third was shown on BBC . Torchwood had been shown on every BBC channel so the third seris was planned to be the last . However , in 2010 the American TV channel Starz brought Torchwood and wrote a fourth seris called Torchwood : Miracle Day (interview with Russle.T.Davies) . A fifth seris will be made soon .(screenrant.com ) Charachters Captain Jack Harkness Captain Jack Harkness is kind , funny and homosexual . He is the leader of Torchwood . As well as appear ing in Torchwood he appears in the Doctor Who episodes ; The Lonley Child , The Doctor Dances , Boom Town , Bad Wolf , The Parting of the ways , Utopia , The sound of the drums , Last of the time lords, The Stolen Earth and Journeys End . Jack is immortal , he is played by John Barrowman and he appears in every episode of Torchwood . Gwen Cooper Gwen is rude , mortal and hetrosexual . Even though she is the exact oppisite of Jack she is his closest friend . She appears in the Doctor Who episodes :The stolen Earth and Journeys End . She is played by Eve Myles and appears in every episode of Torchwood . Owen Harper Owen is ; sarcastic and cruel but really , he just wan'ts someone to love him . He was designed to be completely unlikable . He is Gwen's ex-boyfriend . He is second in command in Torchwood . He never appears in Doctor Who but he is mentioned in the episode ''The Stolen Earth . He is killed by radioactive waste in the seris two finale Exit Wounds . He is played by Burn Gordman and appears in every episode of seris one and seris two . '' Toshiko Sato Toshiko is kind and mysterious . She is Owen's girlfriend . She is the only aisian member of Torchwood (she is Japanese ) . She appears in the Doctor Who episode Aliens Of London and she is mentioned in the episode The Stolen Earth . She is shot to death by Gray (Jack's evil brother) in the seris two finale Exit Wounds . She is played by Naoko Mori . She appears in every episode of seris one and two of Torchwood Ianto Jones Ianto is funny and kind . He is a member of Torchwood but doesn't get along with Owen . He even shot Owen in the episode Captain Jack Harkness . He is Jack's boyfriend . Ianto is killed by alien air in the fourth episode of Torchwood seris three Children of Earth ; Day Five . Ianto appears in the Doctor Who episodes The Army of ghosts , The stolen Earth and Journeys End . Ianto is played by Gareth David-Lloyd . Ianto appears in every episode of Torchwood seris one and two and the first four episodes of seris three. Rex Matheson Rex is the only black male member of Torchwood . He is cruel and very serious , but he just want's the other members of Torchwood to appreciate him . He is played by Mehki Phifer. He appears in every episode of Torchwood seris four . Esther Drummond Esther is in trouble with most goverments for hacking into secret CSI files . She is played by Alexia Havins . She appears in every episode of Torchwood seris four. Rhys Williams Rhys is Gwens boyfriend (seris one) and later husband (seris two to four) .(Torchwood website) In seris one , Gwen must keep Torchwood a secret from Rhys . Rhys joins Torchwood in seris two . He quits his job in Torchwood when Jack leaves in the lastepisode of seris three , Children Of Earth : Day Five . When Jack and Gwen create a new torchwood team with Rex and Esther Rhys is not intrested in joining . Rhys spends most of seris four at his home doing nothing exiting. Rhys is played by Khai Owen . Captain John Hart John is a time traveller from the fifty first centurary . He is married to Jack . He first appears in the seris two opener ' Kiss,Kiss Bang,Bang . In the seris two finale , Exit Wounds, Gray straps a stick of dynomite to Johns arm , and it will explode if he doesn't work for Gray . When Gray takes the dynomite off John's arm , John joins Torchwood . He leaves at the end of the episode because he is so sad that Owen and Toshiko are dead . John was inspired by the charachters Spike and Angel from Buffy The Vampire Slayer . John is played by James Marsters'' ''